YJ: The Next Generation
by Phantom-Animal
Summary: It is the future, 50 years after the old team had fallen. But one night, everything changes. You have been hiding for years from the world's dictator, hiding in the shadows of the alleyways, disguising yourself as a normal human, but you are not one of them. But now, after receiving a mysterious letter, you have met your team, and it is time to fight back!


**This is an RPG that a player, Lusy611, and I have been playing for a while. ^^ Her characters are Anora and Tyler, and mine are Karmus/Taylor and Rue. :) Enjoy!**

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

"Anora, you've got a letter!" A young, male voice called out, his voice echoing in the halls of the orphanage. Anora lifted her head from her pillow, and stood up with a stretch. Her white hair fell down to her shoulders, and her blue eyes stared in shock for a moment

"Coming!" She answered back, getting her shoes on before making her way down to the common room.

_Since when do I get letters?_ Anora thought, pushing back her excitement.

_It'll be foolish to get my hopes up for nothing. _Yet, despite herself, she could still feel her nerves tingle with expectation as she rounded the corner and look down the stairs, where a young boy with messy brown hair was looking through a stack of envelopes.

Anora jumped down several of the steps, surprising the boy, who almost dropped the stack of letters in his hands.

"You know, scaring people isn't really like you." He told Anora with smirk.

"And looking through other people's things is exactly like you, Julian." Anora told him with a friendly smile.  
>Julian grinned and handed Anora her letter.<p>

"Whatever, anyways it's not like there's anything to even read on your letter. It doesn't even have a return address. You should just throw it away."

Anora took the letter in his outstretched hand and read the cover, which, sure enough, only had the address of the orphanage and her own name on it in neat, printed letters.

Despite his words, she knew that he wanted her to open the letter just as much as she did herself.  
>It wasn't everyday that a children at the orphanage received a letter. And here she of all people was getting one.<p>

_Still,_ Anora thought, _it doesn't make sense that there's no return address. Plus, who would even send a letter to me?_  
>Inside her head a panicked voice told her that the sender knew; someone had found out her secret.<br>Anora frowned. She hated that voice in her head, the one that was always around, preventing her from getting close to people. And here she was, standing with a letter that could reveal her darkest secret, with Julian standing over her shoulder.

Anora smiled wryly. _Guess there's no other way._ She admitted to herself. Turning to Julian, Anora smirked.

"I'm surprised you're still hanging around with me." She told him in a biting tone. "Want to find something new to go spread about me behind my back?"  
>Julian frowned, and a faint tinge of red tinted his caramel colored skin.<p>

"Geez, what's with the sudden attitude?" He snapped, loosing his cool in the blink of an eye. "Fine then. You want to be alone? Then be alone. Who care what's in that dumb letter? It's probably a mistake anyways."  
>His pride hurt, he stalked up the stairs and disappeared around the corner.<p>

Watching Julian disappear around a corner in anger, Anora's expression wavered, shifting to a look of complete misery before she recovered and simple frowned unhappily.

She looked down at the letter in her hand and ran two fingers over it, as if she could see what was inside with a wave of her hand.

_There are some things I can't do._ Anora joked to herself without humor, her thoughts still on Julian and the anger in his eyes.

"For once I'd like to actually be able to get close to someone." She whispered to the letter, taking comfort in admitting her feelings out loud.

_What am I doing?_ Anora thought, the situation finally dawning on her.

After one, quick glance around her to make sure no one else was around, Anora hurried up to her own room and closed the door softly behind barely concealed excitement, Anora ran the last couple of steps to her bed and sat down heavily, her light frame bouncing on the fine in a mixture of excitement and apprehension, Anora opened the letter and pulled out the single piece of paper inside.

Anora let out a shaky breath as her eyes flew over the printed words on the letter for the third hands weren't shaking anymore, but there was still the distinct shock of excitement running through her body. Within her, Anora felt the energy of her body fluctuating simultaneously with her emotions, threatening to surface each time her excitement increased.

_Take deep breath._ Anora commanded herself.

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

Taylor slammed open the door of his apartment, his breath coming in deep huffs. He closed it tightly, and locked the door. He slid down to the ground, his back against the wood. He ripped off his necklace and bracelet, causing to his appearance to change from a tired, 14 year old boy into a being with a glowing gray body and eerie, inverted eyes. His aura, at the moment, was glowing bright orange, symbolizing his panic. He placed his hands in his face, and tried to calm his breathing.

"Taylor? Taylor, is that you?" he heard his mother calling him, but did not even bother to lift his head. Taylor heard her gasp, then felt her sit next to him.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged miserably.

"Peter almost saw me." Taylor muttered, after a long pause. His mother took his glowing hand. She was about to say something, when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Quick!" she whispered, motioning to his bracelet and necklace laying on the ground. Taylor snatched them up, and fastened them around his neck and wrist. Two bands of light, one from each pendent, traveled up and down his body until he was again, a normal boy.

His mom opened the door, where their gruff, annoying mailman was standing.

"There's a letter here to... Karmus Altan." he said, not even noticing the twin looks of shock on the two peoples' faces. "Does he live here?"

"Uh..." Taylor looked at his mom, and she gave him a little signal with her hand. "Yes, in fact, he does. We'll give it to him, okay?" Th man grunted.

"All right, but there's no return address. Is that alright?" Taylor nodded quickly.

"Oh yes, that's completely fine!" He snatched the letter out of the man's hand, and threw a dollar bill in it's place. "Have a nice day." Taylor said, before slamming the door.

Taylor slipped open the envelope, and read over the computer generated writing. He did this a few times, until his mother placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What does it say?" she asked. Taylor hid it behind his back.

"Uh, nothing really. Just something about me... going to the Grand Canyon?" His mom frowned and snatched the letter from him, reading it over herself.

"Huh. Well, do you think you should go to this 'Top Secret Meeting?'" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Taylor. He gulped.

"Well, it could be the governor, or a trap..."

"...Or something that can help our country." his mom finished. "I know I don't usually say stuff like this, but why don't you go there?" Taylor looked at her in complete shock.

"Are you insane?" he shrieked. "Why would I want to go there? I could get killed!"

"Eventually, we are all going to die." she said. "You know that. And you know that you really want to help."

"What makes you think that?" Taylor growled, crossing his arms and looking at the tiled floor.

"Because, you can leave the Earth anytime you wanted to, and go back to your father's planet." his mom said. Taylor grunted. "And you chose to stay." he sighed.

"Well, I guess I could go, and hide until I think it's safe." his mom nodded.

"And if it's not safe, I'll just come back here." Taylor finished. His mom flashed him a bright smile, before going into the kitchen. She came back a few moments later with a small backpack.

"Here." she said, handing it to him. "I've packed some stuff that you will need. You should leave right away." Taylor nodded, and carefully unlatched his necklace and bracelet, and his body glowed once more.

"Good luck." his mom said. Taylor, now Karmus, hugged her tightly. When he let go, his body grew darker and darker, before he was just a silhouette, just a shadow. His body slid under the door, and out of the apartment window, away to the Grand Canyon.

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak****linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak****linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

Following her own orders, she took a deep breath and let it out after a moment of holding it. The action soothed her racing heart and within her Anora felt her powers go neutral.

The sunlight shined through the clouds, piercing its rays and illuminating the ground below far below Anora. Her platinum colored hair streaming behind her, Anora sighed as she eyed the sinking sun as it revealed itself between the clouds in front of her. She was flying as fast as she dared, keeping a firm hold on the backpack in her arms, but evening was drawing near and she still had several states to go. It didn't help that she had following the twisting path of the highway below.

With a frown, Anora pulled the backpack tighter against her chest and, steeling herself, pushed the thin layer of energy around her body even faster.

It had taken her some time to decide whether or not to go to this secret meeting in the Grand Canyon. Of course after she had made her decision to go it hadn't taken long to get packed, since she really didn't have much anyways. What had been a problem was getting out of the orphanage unseen. It wasn't like she didn't go unnoticed.

Everyone knew her in and around the orphanage. She had been there long enough after all.

By the time Anora had stolen away and cast one last glance behind her, it had been several hours after she'd first gotten the letter.

The concentration was exhausting. After only a few hours of flying Anora could feel the mental strain of keeping control of her powers taking a tole on her.

The thin layer of energy that she was using to keep herself in motion was from her own body's reserve, and it was taking longer then Anora liked to reach her destination.

She'd managed to close in on the Grand Canyon, taking a risky short cut across the empty plains of Missouri and Kansas and flying over the Rocky Mountains. That particular part of the journey had been strenuous, since the air was thinner above the mountains.

Taking shallow breaths, Anora took a moment to stop her constant movement and simply levitate.  
>It was surprisingly refreshing to take a break from moving forward, since keep energy in one location took much less concentration then guiding it in a direct path.<p>

_At least the sunset's beautiful._ Anora thought dimly, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the sun's last rays. With her left hand she kept a numb grip on her backpack, which tightened suddenly as she noticed a shining light standing out in stark contrast to the late evening sky.

With all of her focus on keeping her powers in check, else risk plummeting from the sky into the hard rock below, Anora flew towards the light without thought as to any risks.

Levitating above the strange light, Anora was faintly aware of another person traveling in the same direction that she was. The unique wavelengths sent chills across her body for some unknown reason, but she was too focused on keeping control of the small amount of energy that was keeping her suspended to really think of the peculiar sensation.

Drawing a shaky breath, Anora looked down at the light below her.

Faintly aware of how important this meeting could be, she drifted downwards at a moderate speed, eager to end the external use of her powers.

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak****linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak****linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

Karmus shifted into his solid form about twenty feet away from the entrance of the cave. He hid behind a large rock, hoping that it would make him slightly less visible.

He heard voices whispering inside the cave, which he could only hear due to his enhanced senses.

"Are they here yet?" a man said.

"Wait, you idiot. They'll hear you!" a woman whispered.

Karmus frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have come... but the letter told him that it was very important... those people inside did not really sound friendly... his conflicting emotions caused his body to glow brighter, and the voices inside silenced. Karmus backed up slowly, but before he could return to his shadow form, someone walked out of the cave.

"Welcome!" The man said, smiling. "Glad you could make it!" The man then ran to him, and grabbed his wrist. The thing that surprised Karmus was that the man had traveled at he speed of sound, maybe even light.

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak****linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak****linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

**To be continued... :) Hope you enjoyed! ^^ I just need to fix some things for the next chapter. It should be uploaded tomorrow. ;)**


End file.
